


Dragon's Tamer

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, flames, harry potter is the cause, lots of gay shit but its funny, pmreg, xanxus is married and everything goes sideways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Xanxus sat at the family table bored and wanting to leave. It had become tradition for the Varia, Nono and his guardians, and the Decimo and his guardians to have a ‘meeting dinner’ every now and then. It was required to attend and it got most of the business out of the way and they were all heavily fed good food. As he raised his wine glass to take another gulp he heard Nono make a choked sound. Nono had spotted his wedding band.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Harry Potter/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus/Dino Cavanolle, Harry Potter/Superbi Squalo, Harry Potter/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Superbi Squalo/Teddy Lupin, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 108
Kudos: 552





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either KHR or Harry Potter this is just for fun.

Xanxus sat at the family table bored and wanting to leave. It had become tradition for the Varia, Nono and his guardians, and the Decimo and his guardians to have a ‘meeting dinner’ every now and then. It was required to attend and it got most of the business out of the way and they were all heavily fed good food. As he raised his wine glass to take another gulp he heard Nono make a choked sound. 

He lowered his glass with a glare at his adopted father. “What?” He hissed out upset he was being forced to acknowledge the man’s existense. He looked at where the old man was looking and noticed it was his left hand. He inwardly cursed. They’d seen it. “Seriously, old man, ask your questions or quit staring.” 

It was the brat Decimo that asked as the old man was still in shock. “It’s just we didn’t know you were married.” Xanxus snorted as he finished his glass at all the shocked looks. His wedding band gleamed in the light. It was a simple band but there were two engraved dragons on it. Where the dragons met was a clear gem that seemed to flicker different colored flames inside. The dragons had different eyes. One emerald green the other crimson red. 

“So? Not like I take it off. Your observation skills just suck. I’ve been married since I was eighteen. My guardians knew and I’m amazed none of you have met my spouse.  _ He _ is my Cloud guardian. Not like we hide him.” Xanxus said as he stabbed his fork into his steak. He took a bite just as Nono seemed to choke on his drink once more.

“A man! You married a man?” Nono choked out as he looked about ready to die of shock. The door creaked open and all heads turned. Standing in the doorway was a blue haired teenager with brown eyes. There was a moment of silence as the boy looked at each of them before spotting Xanxus. 

“Dad’s looking for you. Said he brought you a gift and that the guards aren’t letting him in. Sent me in to tell you just in case he loses his patience and kills the guards outside.” The boy leaned on the frame of the door. “He’s in a really bad mood already. One of his hits escaped him. He’s just ready to slaughter anyone who’s stupid enough to mess with an angry him.”

Xanxus paled before chuckling. “Shark, go get my husband before he starts decapitating them. Take Teddy with you.” 

The boy, Teddy, smirked as the guy he was crushing on got up from the table to go to him. As they started to leave he looked over his shoulder. “By the way. Your security sucks. I walked through the front with zero problems. Your men didn’t even notice me. Not even a look at the blue haired teenager walking in without an invite.” He then pretty much glued himself to Squalo’s hip. 

Xanxus smirked at the adoring look Teddy was giving his right hand man. He chuckled when the boy practically climbed the silver haired man. Teddy whispered something in his ear and the Varia’s swordmaster went red. Belphegor snickered. “Ushishishi. He’s going to eat Squalo alive.” 

Xanxus nodded. “He has zero chance against Teddy.” Belphegor burst into cackles. 

“Oh, and what has you laughing, Gabriel?” A voice said from the doorway not but a few moments later. Belphegor went silent and immediately sat straighter in his chair. He now looked as though he were an elegant statue. “Much better, but your elbows are still on the table.” Belphegor was quick to remove them without a word. 

They all turned to look and saw a black haired male with unnaturally green eyes standing with Squalo and Teddy in the doorway. The man exudes power so stifling that all in the room had to suck in air. Everyone except the Varia and Hibari. He walked in and before their very eyes draped himself across Xanxus. “Alexander, remind me to take Gabriel with me next time I go to London. I need to take him shopping for the gala. There’s also the paperwork I need you to sign from my transfers. So far they have allowed me to separate twenty million pounds into three trust vaults for here in Italy.”

Xanxus hummed as he listened. “Who died and gave you twenty million pounds?” He asked, pulling his husband into his lap. The two relaxed into each other's touch so much the Vongola could swear they were one.

The man snorted. "No one died. I just found out I'm quite literally the richest person on the planet and the boys need vaults here. Gabriel gets a third, James a third, and Albus a third. Teddy already has his vaults in London and when I asked if he wanted a vault in Italy, he declined saying he would rather it be where he knows who is guarding it."

They both looked over at Teddy. The blue haired boy had planted himself in Squalo's lap and was talking away to the white haired Varia. Squalo looked thoroughly overwhelmed by the younger. He decided to pity the man. "Edward Remus Lupin get off his lap or so help me I will give you the broomstick and cauldrons talk again.”

The boy climbed off Squalo so fast he knocked over the chair with Squalo in it. As he moved to the side his hair changed to light brown. “Sorry dad. I really don’t need the sex talk again. It was bad enough the first time.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are getting this chapter four days early thanks to these sweet fans. Animepriceprincess_22, Mad112, JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881, Shadowphoenix16, and kaykaye10 who all diligently left sweet wonderful comments that made me smile.

Xanxus laughed. “Harry let him be. He’s head over ass for the shitty shark. It’s disgusting but we were the same way when we were dating.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I quite remember it differently. You showed up, yanked me up off the ground and declared I was to be your bitch. I promptly kneed you in the balls before leaving you in the middle of a battle against terrorists. It took you five months of stalking me to get me to even allow a first date.”

Xanxus snickered into Harry’s neck. “And yet we were married nine months later.” Harry huffed.

“You wouldn’t shut up and my core and flames reacted.” Harry leaned his back into Xanxus’ chest. “Speaking of flames. I’ve discovered a new type again. I just had to taste them.” Xanxus narrows his eyes and grips Harry tighter to his chest. The smaller male sucks in a breath at how tight the grip was getting.

“What flames?” Squalo asked from his seat. 

Harry held out his hand and it lit up with a nebula type of flame. “I have decided to call them Eclipse Flames. The man who had them said he’d been born able to use them and couldn’t turn them off and thus they were killing him. Constant flame use is dangerous to the body and psyche if not used correctly and in moderation.” Harry stared into the flames as they reached out for Belphegor. 

“Those flames are evil…” Belphegor said moving away from the reaching flames. 

Harry snickered. “Not evil just misunderstood. Their previous owner was literally eaten by them and they latched onto me when I got too close. Instead of devouring me they settled down and have been pretty docile for sentient flames.” Harry held them out to Squalo who released rain flames in his own hand. 

Before everyone’s eyes the flames jumped into Squalo’s hand and engulfed the rain flames. “Voi! It just left you and ate my flames! Ate them like you do.” Harry laughed. 

“Guess I should have explained more. “Eclipse Flames devoure other flames and then regurgitate them. Once regurgitated the devoured flames will be stronger and semi-sentient themselves.” Just as he said that the flames spat the rain flames back out. They were stronger and they stretched themselves along Squalo’s hand and arm before making a childlike shape that curled up to sleep wrapped around Squalo’s thumb. 

Harry’s Eclipse Flames jumped back to Harry’s hand before taking the shape of a black dog. “I’ve named him  _ Nisshoku _ . Yours seems female and took the form of a water spirit. Once you bond with your flames and name her she’ll start growing.  _ Nisshoku _ can be as tall as my hip if he wants.”

Xanxus glared at the flames which growled and sparked at him. “What do you think mine would take the form of?” 

“Dragon.” The varia all stated at the same time Teddy and Harry did.

“And a Drake.” Harry said, thinking about it. “You have two sets of flames love and that means two forms for  _ Nisshoku _ to eat and reform.” Harry tapped his chin in thought while everyone just watched in thought of how crazy the Varia Cloud was.

Tsuna stiffens as the little flames,  _ Nisshoku  _ climb across the table to sit in front of him. Harry was watching out of the corner of his eyes at the brunette who was his husband’s younger cousin. When Tsuna held out his hand to the flame grim against his guardian’s trying to stop him Harry sat up straighter. All went silent in the room.  _ Nisshoku  _ leaned up and pressed his nose to Tsuna’s forehead and whined. 

Xanxus gripped Harry’s arm in a rough grip. Harry didn’t bother shrugging it off as he stood. His eyes narrowed and a demonic inhuman growl ripped from Harry’s chest. “Who sealed your flames? I’ll have their head. You do not seal sky flames. It slowly kills and destroys the host and hosts flames. Whomever sealed you has not only broken omerta laws but has also broken a treaty with Death himself. It also can send them into discord at an early age.”

Xanxus was growling now as well. “Old man, you had better have a good explanation because now I understand the ring battles better. His sky flames had tried to bond and harmonise with my sky wraith flames. I took it as a sign of challenge to my pride. He was never challenging me. He was begging for healing from a fellow sky. He probably half bonded to the Cavallone brat the second they met.” 

Harry snuffed his Eclipse flames and  _ Nisshoku  _ vanished. Orange Sky Flames burst to life from Harry’s body. There were web like fractures throughout his flames that were lines with multiple other colors. “Sealing a sky is one of the darkest sins you can commit besides murdering one and line theft. I should know.” His voice lowered and saddened. “I was a sealed sky from the age of one year old until I was seventeen. I died. My seal was broken with my death. When I came back I wasn’t the same. My flames had broken and I was a Fallen Sky. Xanxus scorched me so much that I activated dormant flames within myself to seal the cracks.”

Xanxus ran his hands along Harry’s arms as he spoke. “I was too late to save your flames and your first set of guardians.” 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Not your fault. I didn’t know I was collecting guardians at the age of eleven. I was still sealed yet I was able to attract and bond to my guardians somehow. Their deaths came before your arrival as well so it was not your doing.” 


	3. 3

There were gasps. Not even the Varia knew everything about his flames. Harry had barely told Xanxus any of it. “Let's go back to 1981. There was a British terrorist running around killing people. He declared I was his next target and at fifteen months old decided to kill me. On halloween he arrived and killed my father in the living room. My mother had escaped upstairs to the nursery with me in hopes of calling help. He followed her up and gave her three chances to move. She declined three times and then he killed her. Then he tried to kill me but his attack backfired from my mother’s death had created a sacrifice based shield to protect me. He died instead. At least that was what we had thought. His soul merely escaped the destroyed body to find a new host. A powerful sky in England sealed me and then left me on my maternal aunt’s doorstep November first in nothing but a blanket.”

Harry felt Teddy hug him and wrapped his arms around his godson. “My aunt found me in the morning and was forced to raise me. I spent ten years not knowing who I was yet alone that I was hailed as a hero for my mother’s dying protection as I was the only one left alive that had witnessed the attack. Ten years as my relatives slave and punching bag. At eleven I was invited to attend the school my parents went to and I left for boarding school. The school was run by the man who had sealed me.”

The Varia and Tsuna’s guardians were pissed as they listened. Harry continued though. “I nearly died multiple times at that school each school year. Only in my third year did I start collecting my main guardians. I had bonded to my own godfather and adopted uncle without knowing. My first adult guardians. I had two guardians already before that. My storm and my cloud. My godfather was my rain and my uncle Remus, Teddy’s father was my lightning.” 

Teddy was crying into Harry’s chest. Harry kissed his hair and rubbed his back. “In my fourth year I gained another guardian. I also lost him that year. There was a dangerous tournament held at the school. Only those seventeen and eighteen could enter. I was entered illegally and unwillingly at the age of fourteen. Three schools competed so there should have been only three contestants. One from each. Cedric was chosen to represent our school. It was rigged to kill us and I was the target so I was illegally entered and it was binding. I could not get out of it without my life being forfeit. I competed. Each task was dangerous and there was a ninety percent chance we could all die.”

“The final task Cedric and I tied and were kidnapped. My Sun was murdered in front of me. My blood was then used to create a new body for the monster who had attacked me thrice before. He had a new body and the protections my mother had made no longer worked because my blood ran in his veins now.” Harry’s eyes were dull as he spoke of his past. 

“I barely escaped alive. Fifth year there was a government lackey sent to teach us and she used torture for detention. She used a quill that carved what we wrote into our skin.” His left hand was shown. “I wrote  _ I must not tell lies  _ so many times for speaking the truth about how Cedric died that I could see bones on normal days. The scar is unhealable as well.”

Most in the room were pale at his words. “I was tricked near the end of the year into rushing to save my godfather only to find he hadn’t been in danger at all. That was the year I gained four more guardians. My school age guardians had gone with me. We were attacked, ambushed, and badly hurt. My godfather and Uncle arrived to help with the Headmaster and his guardians in tow.”

Everyone could tell by the way Harry’s eyes were shadowed it was about to get worse for him. “My godfather was killed in front of me. I lost my second guardian. The pain at losing Cedric was terrible but losing my godfather felt like I was being ripped apart. The next year I watched the sky that had sealed me die. One of my own new guardians killed him to protect my other new and younger guardian from being forced to.”

Nono sat up. “Your seal should have dissolved when he died.” Harry shook his head.

“It didn’t. He made sure of it. My two new guardians were spies in the enemy hands. I did not go back to school my seventh year. I instead went on the run to find ways to kill the monster. He had split his soul into seven and hid them in objects. A diary which I destroyed at the age of twelve. A ring which was a family heirloom that the headmaster destroyed and gifted to me. A locket that had belonged to his ancestor. A cup that belonged to a school founder. A tiara from another founder. His giant pet snake that ate humans for fun. And lastly was the accident. The one he hadn’t planned to make.”

Xanxus was shaking his head as he realized. “No. No. The last was you. He placed a part of his soul into you.” Everyone was horrified. Even more so when he nodded.

“As long as I lived he would be immortal. And so after killing all the others I walked to my death willingly. He killed his own soul container without knowing it. All that was left was to kill him. I was given a choice to go on to the afterlife and to my family or go back and defeat him myself. I went back. He was defeated and all was well. His fellow followers were arrested and I was chased around by Xanxus. Only later when we did a count of all who died in the battle at the school did I find out I lost Uncle Remus and three other guardians I had gained.”

Tsuna was crying by now. “I lost my Sun Cedric, My Rain Sirius, My Lightning Remus, My Snow Collin, My tertiary Mist Severus, and My secondary Mist Fred.” 


	4. 4

Harry looked at those gathered. “I gained everything though. My seal was broken and I had to redo every bond I had left and learn to control my flames. Xanxus scorched me and now I am what I am now. Held together by my own flames and my guardians.”

Xanxus huffed. “I don’t even know all of your guardians do I?” Harry merely grinned. 

“No, you do not.” Harry leaned back against his Sky’s chest while still holding Teddy to him. “It’s too dangerous to collect them all into one place. They could destroy the world in a single night without trying. No. Just no. Best to keep them separate. At least until I can control them better.”

Xanxus chuckles at Harry’s frown. “At least tell me who they are.” The rest of the Varia nod. 

Harry moves to sit down in a chair that was brought over for him. Teddy climbs into his lap and soon after Belphegor does too. Bother cuddled into his chest. Xanxus sits down once more in his chair. “You’ve met three of my four Storms.” 

The Vongola were not aware you could collect so many. Xanxus raises an eyebrow. “I know one…” Harry smiles. 

“Ron, you, and Belphegor. The Storm you have not met is Seamus, my human explosion. Anything he touches tends to catch on fire and explode. Have you forgotten you are my Storm as much as I am your Cloud. It is natural to share sets. You just have to have their and their Sky’s permission to add them to your bond. I asked and you agreed I could bond to you and your guardians. We make strange but full sets.”

Xanxus blushes. “I forgot I had agreed to that. Didn’t you say I could borrow some of your Knights when I needed them?” 

Harry nodded. “If you ever need my sets you are welcome to them if they agree as well. A few would scorch the shit out of you though so you won’t get them.” 

Xanxus nods before reaching out and petting Belpehgor’s head. Belphegor to everyone’s amazement leans into it. “What about your Rains?”

Harry sighs. “You never got to meet Sirius but I only have a single Rain. Viktor. He is my tranquility and pretty much stays in Bulgaria unless I need him. Squalo has yet to allow my bond to him to stick for too long so I leave him to you.” 

Squalo looks down at the table. “Xanxus’s flames overpower yours so much that the bond fades when he needs me. Not my fault. I’m willing but Xanxus scorches them out of mine without realizing it every few days.”

Harry hums. “It’s okay. Maybe we can schedule shared time and try to ease both mine and Xanxus’ flames into yours at the same time. If they don’t stick that’s fine I can use my own Rain flames if it comes down to it and Viktor’s too far away.” 

Tsuna smiles shyly. “Tell us more, please.” Harry smiles at him. 

“Xanxus and I have a sky harmony. He’s my sky and I'm his. Sky’s can bond and harmonize with other sky’s if they have a mutual trust. You and Dino Cavallone have a partial bond. If the seal were removed fully you would also be fully bonded. Xanxus mentioned earlier that you tried to harmonize with him when you were fourteen. I can tell from the way he respects you neither of us would mind a third and maybe fourth, if Dino approves, added to our harmony bond. With Sky Harmony bond you can feel and speak telepathically to your fellow sky. Sky bonds are rare and cherished." Harry said, smiling at the young sky.

Lussuria cooes at Harry. "I remember when you asked me to be your tertiary Sun. I got flame drunk from just a touch of your flames." 

Xanxus chuckled as Harry blushed. "My Suns you've met. George runs his joke shop and we share Lussuria. Cedric died when I was fourteen.” Xanxus squeezed Harry’s knee. Harry gave him a weak smile. "I've had only two long term lightning. Remus and Draco. Draco is currently busy babysitting his son and our youngest Albus. Albus has been pretty much gluing himself to Scorpius. Once he goes active he'll have a Mist in Draco's son."

Xanxus looks at Harry. "Exactly how close are our sons to being active? Their still babies." 

Harry growled. "James is twelve and Albus ten. They are not babies. However, James may become active this year or next depending on the situation. Albus… is borderline active now. The slightest threat to Scorpius and we'll have a raging sky on our hands." 

Belphegor hummed in thought. "Little brother is a Sky? He felt more like an Earth to me." 

Harry chuckled. "James is a Stormy-Earth. You probably got a taste of his flames he unconsciously wraps around Albus when they have nightmares. Albus climbs into James bed too much."

Xanxus sits up straighter. "Why didn't you tell me they're having nightmares?" The other nonVaria in the room were in shock seeing Xanxus being a parent and a good one at that. "We could have done something sooner." 

Harry shakes his head. "He's an empath, Alexander. I have yet to find him an empathic teacher who won't strangle him when I'm not in the room." Harry picks up Xanxus' wine and takes a sip. "He's also a clear sighted Seer. His ability to see both the future and the past mixed with feeling emotions is hard on him. You wear your emotions like a second skin making it impossible for him to crawl into bed with us."

Xanxus frowns. "I'll work with pulling my emotions inside myself."

Harry nodded. "I'll give you a book to read and if all goes well I will call Draco to teach you how to bury your emotions. I'm pants at it myself and would only make it hard on you. The only advice I'm allowed to give you without Draco tearing me a new arse is to meditate at least once daily." 

No one in the room dared say out loud that they thought meditation wasn't going to work for the violent Varia boss. Harry himself doubted it would but he sucked at Occlumency and wouldn’t dare teach Xanxus. He felt Teddy’s breathing even out against his chest. Belpegor’s was starting to do so as well. Harry stood up carefully while holding both of them on his hips like they were children. “I’ll be back. Teddy fell asleep and Gabriel’s almost out as well.”

He walked over and pressed a kiss to Xanxus’s lip before stepping away and disappearing with a crack from the room with the two. Xanxus turned back to look at everyone else. He grabbed for his glass of wine that now sat in front of Harry’s chair. It was filled with an amber liquid instead of the red wine it had previously had. Harry had switched it for Firewhiskey as he was leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late. I have two chapter ready after this.


	5. 5

Harry hummed as he tucked his two eldest children into their beds at the manor. He then checks a few things before apparating right back from where he left. He turned to take a step and ended up barrelling someone taller than himself right into the floor. Unfortunately they both went down. He hears the oof as they hit the floor. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Traveling sucks when you can’t see what’s on the runway.” Harry says and smiles at the tall blonde beneath him. There’s a momentary silence before the blonde is laughing. He can hear Xanxus chuckling in the background. He flicks out his tongue quickly to taste the flames and jerks back. “Well look at that I seem to have caught a sky with my husband's flames wrapped in. You have to tell me more about how you got Xanxus to Sky harmonize with you at one point. You have his sky flames melded into yours so perfectly it sings. He must be your War flame.”

All goes silent at his words. Xanxus coughs. “I was a teenager.” Harry laughs as he stands and offers a hand to the blonde. 

“It’s not that I mind but I'd have loved to have known you then and been able to watch the two of you form that bond. After all a War bond is only formed when two skies fight over the same guardian. The end result is sexy. So who topped?” Then Harry’s eyes flitted on Squalo blushing with a snarl and he realized. “Oh! I see.” He turned to Xanxus. “How come you’ll bottom for Blonde’s hung like horses and refuse me when I ask?” 

Xanxus growled. “Because It was once and he took me as well. I knew what I was geting into and all it required.” Harry narrowed his eyes and smacked his husband over the back of the head. 

“Liar. From just the look when I said the words War bond and War flame you hadn’t a clue what you had with him. Let me explain. A War flame and War bond are when to Sky clash over a fellow flame but they also harmonize with each other. With the Sky who comes out on top would be the Sky of the two and the other the War. If a War’s Sky is ever in danger they would know instantly and if their Sky dies they rage to the point of shattering. This is known as SkyFall.” Harry looked away from everyone. “It’s not a pretty thing to see nor feel.”

The blonde stands up. “You fell didn’t you?” Harry shook his head. 

He looked at the blonde. “No, but I was right there in the thick of it when I saw it for the first time. I was eight when I saw it happen. My aunt had sent me to go buy groceries. When I got to the market it was destroyed and there were people dressed in black everywhere. A pair of twins were fighting with swords in the center of the square. There were dead everywhere and that included innocent civilians. The twins were fighting this woman who was tall but had dark hair. She carried a child on her back. One twin was trying to separate her and the baby to avoid hurting it and the other was fighting her head on. She killed the one trying to get at the baby with a gun. He died and his twin’s flames exploded from his body consuming everything. Buildings, people, her. If I had been two steps closer I'd have been consumed by the flames as well.”

The brunette sky sucked in a breath. Xanxus had said the Decimo was young so that had to be Tsuna. “The baby…” 

Harry grit his teeth. “Even the child was not spared. That is what happens when a War’s Sky is taken from them. Their sense of sanity breaks and then they kill themselves. At least most do. He didn’t however. At least not that day. He tracked down from what I heard on the news the rest of the woman’s family and slaughtered them before killing himself.” Harry growled. “He spared none, not even the children who knew nothing of their mother’s actions. Killed them all the same way she had killed his Sky.”

Xanxus gripped Harry’s hip. “That’s where these scars are from then?” 

“Actually no. The burn scars on my hip are from hot kitchen grease when I was sixteen. I was trying a new recipe and knocked off the pan and like an idiot tried to grab it. I burnt my hand before my hip. My hand healed though. The scars from that day are on my ankle.” Harry said toeing off his shoe and sock to show his right ankle. Instead of a scar there was the Gryffindor Crest. “Had it covered though after we met. I’d always wanted a tattoo and one of my family crests was a nice touch to cover the scar.”

Xanxus ran his fingers along it. “You can’t tell by looking but you can feel the scars.” Harry nodded. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s ankle to hold him still. “Just how many tattoos are you hiding from me?”

Harry smirked. “Not hiding them. You just don’t take the time to look for them.” Harry twisted so that his ankle would slip free. It did and Xanxus snarled and snapped his teeth. Harry snapped his right back. “All you had to do was ask.” He started stripping off his jacket and shirt. 

Harry didn’t care that there were others in the room. He liked showing off now that he wasn’t so ashamed of his scars. He lowers the glamour covering them. Under his right rib cage is a set of lily flowers, on his left collarbone is Xanxus’s name and his pistols crossed, hidden under his hair on his neck was the hollows symbol, on his shoulders is a large snake, and above his pantline on his lower back is a Hungarian Horntail. The most important was the biggest lying in the center of his back. A full moon with a wolf, a golden stag, a grim, and a solid white stag. 

His arms were a different story; they had colored flames going up then. The flames flickered and moved as if they had heartbeats. There were four still ones. Xanxus raised an eyebrow. “Tell me about each.” 

Harry smiled and held out his arms to his side. “Pick your poison.” He snickered when Xanxus gave him a glare for his phrasing. Xanxus ran his fingers along his mane. 

“This one.” He felt Xanxus trace it. “How could I have missed this?”

Harry purred at the touch. “Our first anniversary. I got it then. You were too drunk to pay attention and you’re blind as a bat when you think with your dick instead of your brain.” Xanxus gives his hip a smack. Harry snickered. “Well it's true. When we’re alone you tend to think sex instead of anything else. It’s why I have to do all my paperwork when I leave the country.” 

Some of the older men in the room look disgusted, others just laugh behind their hands. “Cheeky brat.” Xanxus says giving his hip a pinch. He then touches the lilies. “These next.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “We’re the same age. If I’m a brat that makes you the same. Plus I'm older by a few months, not a brat.” Harry gently runs his own fingers along the flowers under his ribs. “For my mother. Her name was Lily. I can’t remember her much because she and dad died when I was a baby but I know she was beautiful and fierce. She died protecting me. You would have liked her. She would have loved you though.” 

Xanxus smiled and rubbed the lilies. “I like her already. She must have been wonderful.” Harry jerked his head to look at his husband. Their eyes met. Xanxus smiled. “Because she gave me you.” He said answering the question Harry had been about to ask.  _ How do you know?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update my lovelies


	6. 6

Harry smiled so bright the room lit up. He purred and practically melted into Xanxus’s arms. “This right here. Moments like this. This is why I fell in love with you all those years ago.” Xanxus raised an eyebrow. “The months leading up to me finding out you weren’t a total ass I was so tempted to tell the government and the Queen of England to put a kill on sight order out for your head.” 

Xanxus rears back a bit in shock. “Are you fucking serious?” Harry deadpans at him. 

“I had the paperwork ready. The queen and my boss had already signed it. All I needed to do was sign it and submit it.” Harry admitted. Xanxus cringed and Squalo whistled. 

“You destroyed that right?” Xanxus asks scowling. 

Harry laughed. “I framed it. You can have it if you want it.” Harry patted Xanxus’ arm. “Don’t worry, I told my boss and the Queen I'd changed my mind. Took some convincing to get them to accept it but do you really think Her Majesty would have let one of her knights marry you if there was going to be a problem?” 

Xanxus cringed. “I worry about you sometimes.” He then tapped the snake tattoo. “Tell me about this one.” Harry lit back up with a smile. 

He turned so they could all see it. “It has multiple meanings. It’s a basilisk. When I was twelve I had to fight a seventy foot long one under my school. I barely survived. I shoved a sword through its mouth and got bit in the process.” He touched the raised white scar on his left arm. 

“The venom nearly killed me until a friend healed it. It’s why I can’t do blood drives. The venom has blended into my blood and body. It can kill someone. It’s second meaning is for the four houses of my school. We are sorted by traits into houses that we stay with all seven years. I was originally supposed to be in the house of the Snake. Lastly it represents Severus. My tertiary mist. He was the head of house and my teacher for the snakes. He had his throat ripped out by  _ That _ bastard's giant snake when I was seventeen.” Harry shuddered at the memory. “I was a lion though. Sorted for my courage and bravery over my cunning and sneakiness.” 

Hibari snorts from his seat. Harry barely looks in his direction before catching the tonfas that were aimed at his head. “Now, Kyo-chan, what have I told you about sneak attacks?”

Hibari growls but after a moment answers. “Don’t try if you can’t win. A sneak attack only works if you aren’t seen. Don’t throw deadly weapons at family unless you plan to get bitten to death.” Harry nods and the tonfas disappear into his jacket somehow. 

“I’ll return them when you stop pouting.” Harry says and everyone is shocked at Hibari just sitting down without a word. Everyone was very confused. Harry saw Hibari glaring at everyone. “Kyo-chan, stop glaring at them. They just don’t understand us Clouds well.” Hibari stiffened before turning to instead glare at his glass of water. 

Xanxus squeezed Harry’s hip. “You know the brat?” 

Harry nodded. “Well I should since I'll be handing the Hibari Clan Head Position to him once he turns twenty-one. That and we’re blood related through my mother.” Harry leaned back to look at them all. “You need more training my little Skylark.” He said, giving Hibari a feral grin. They watched as Hibari shivered slightly. 

Tsuna leaned forward. “You never did finish telling us about your guardians.” Harry looked at him and held out his arms. 

He traced the flames with a soft smile. “My knights, you people call them guardians, each flame represents one of them.” All four Storm colored flames pulse. “My storms, Xanxus, Ron, Seamus, and Belphegor.” 

He traced the three rain flames. One was pulsing slowly but had cracks through, the second one didn’t puse at all, and the last pulsed in the rhythm of a heartbeat. “My Rain. Sometimes Rains.” He touched the one that didn’t pulse. “Sirius.” His finger moved over to the cracked one. “Squalo.” Lastly he traced the pulsing one. “Viktor.”

They watched as he touched the single golden orange flame. “My sky.” They watched him look at Xanxus. Xanxus puffed out his chest and smirked. He was definitely bragging and preening. He moved to the three yellow flames. Only two pulsed. “My Suns. George, Lussuria, and…” His fingers lingered on the still one. “...Cedric.” 

His voce they noticed cracked hard on Sirius and Cedric’s names. He touched the three lightning flames. “Remus.” The one that didn’t pulse. “Draco.” The last one was wildly flaring and he hissed at touching it. “Olinet.”

Xanxus straightened up. “That name is new and the flames are hurting you.” He pulled his arm closer. “You’re blistered.” 

Harry sighed. “I might have picked up a lightning guardian on my trip to Egypt. Someone had locked her into a torture chamber down in one of the pyramids. Her flames activated and latched onto mine. Right now I have her in a safe house getting trauma therapy.” 

Xanxus squeezed his hand. “You left her with Draco.” He said only for Harry to laugh. 

“Nope, I left her with his mother.” Xanxus nearly choked.

“Welp, there goes all our sanity.” Xanxus replied, reaching for his glass. “I’m not drunk enough to deal with her.” He takes a long drink before pointing at the next set of flames. “Mist flames.”

Harry looks at the Mist flames pulsing on his right arm. There were three. Two didn’t pulse and were still. “Luna.” He traced the only pulsing flame. “She’s off with her husband in some South American jungle chasing mythical creatures.” Xanxus visibly relaxed. He then traced the other two. “Fred, George's twin brother and Severus.”

Harry fingered the final flames on his right arm. Cloud flames. “My Clouds. Hermoine, Blaise, and Kyouya when he was still a Skyless Cloud.” He taps the table. “Kyo-chan begged to be my Cloud up until he started sniffing around his ‘herbivore bunny’ as he called him.”

Tsuna blushed red. Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry you didn’t steal him from me. I repeatedly turned him down. I knew he would have a Sky of his own. I didn’t want to intrude into another’s territory. Especially one so young. Young Sky’s are fragile but dangerous. Upsetting one is never a good idea.” He sent a glare at the ninth. “And sealing one is even worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The mouthy silver haired male next to Tsuna spoke up. “What’s your left arm?” 

Harry brought his right hand up to trace the flames along his left arm. “My left arm is for my  _ other _ flame knights.” He took a deep breath. “Have you heard of Earth flames and their guardians?”

Tsuna nodded. “Yes, my friend is an Earth and he has different flame types than my guardians do.” 

Harry nodded. “Earth flames and their counterparts are what happens when flames are warped. Warped into something different. Not in a bad way though. They aren’t discorded or turning into Night flames. Think of them as the flipside of the Sky set’s coin. Earth equals Sky. His chosen guardians tend to warp to fit him or her.”

He tapped the top flame on his arm. “My Earth, Neville. He would have been his own Sky if the seal on him, one identical to mine, hadn’t eroded away on its own. As it did so he warped and became an Earth. However, he didn’t search out guardians like a normal Earth. He latched into my flames and as a result I am all of his guardians. Neville has always been a brother to me. He was born the day before me.” 

Tsuna frowned as he thought of this. “You mean my flames could have warped if i’d have had a worse reaction to the seal then just clutziness and trouble with my memory.” Harry nodded.

He looked at Tsuna. “You could have gone three directions. Fallen like me with cracked flames that aren’t discorded but could have been, Night flames like Bermuda from the Vindice, or flipped into Earth flames. Let me ask does your friend have Earth manipulation or gravitational Earth flames?”

Tsuna had to think. “Earth manipulation. I’ve seen him build a house out of the side of a mountain and my backyard.” 

Harry smiled. “Neville’s the same. Earth calls to him and bends to his will.” He then touches his second one. “My Swamp, Ginny.” He then paled. “Swamps can’t cook. Everything turns to poison food. It takes years of training for them to learn not to make the food deadly.”

The silver haired boy pales. “Poison cooking?” His face goes a bit green. 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “You have an untrained Swamp.” Harry closed his eyes. “Save us all. He or she needs training and quickly before that erupts and starts taininting any food within a thirty mile range.”

There were many faces paling at those words. Harry moved on but mentally shelved to get a Swamp in to help train this new Swamp. “Next flame. Volcanic. My little Gabriella. My fiery tempered, fire wielding, Volcano.”

He moved down to another flame. “My Forest, Lee. He can manipulate plants.” His finger trailed to the next. “My mountain, Oliver. He’s a bit of a crazy sports nut. Only crazy for the sport from where we went to school though.” 

Xanxus snorted. “Would this be the sport where two people slam cannon balls at the opposing team at high speeds while also having a bit of basketball mixed in and you had to get the tiny golf ball sized, golden, flying, robot, ball before the other team?” 

Harry smiled like the sun. “Yes! Weird way to describe it but it’s accurate. I should take you to see a match again.” He bounced on his feet a little. “I could probably even convince the Italy Team to allow me to play as their Seeker for the match coming up if you want to watch?”

Xanxus cringed. “Didn’t you nearly get your head taken off last time you played?” The others were horrified such a sport existed. 

Harry chuckled dryly. “Maybe but you know I love the sport. I do love my cop job though so playing professionally was put on the backburner. Varia and my job take up most of the time, I'm not raising the boys. I do miss it though. Chasing the snitch and catching it while it goes close to mach speed whilst dodging bludgers being spiked at my head. Ah the days.” He says getting a whimsical look.

Xanxus sighed and put his head in his hands. “My spouse is officially insane.” He mumbled into his hands only making Harry laugh more. He wanted to just bang his head on the table a few times. Harry patted him on the head. He growled at the petting. “Just get back to talking about your tattoos.” 

Harry moved on to the next flame. “My Desert is Edonia. She’s from Greece.” Her flames' color was sand yellow. He slid his finger to the next. “My Glacier is Teddy. My little ice prince. He’s the flip side of a Cloud.” His flames were ice blue. 

Harry hummed a little set of notes as he moved to the next. “My River is Tyanto. He's from Mexico.” The flames were deep blue-green and moved like rippling water as they pulsed. He rubbed his thumb on the next one. “My Oceanic is Susan. She’s from Britain like me. I went to school with her. Went to school with most of my knights to be honest.”

Tsuna took note of this mentally as that meant they were all adults and older than him. Except Teddy that is. Teddy looked like he was fifteen. Harry lovingly stroked the dark red orange flame. “My Wrath, Xanxus.” Xanxus just smirked back at his love. 

He then moved onto the Viridian Green flame. “My Jungle is Ron and George’s older brother Charlie.” He moved quickly onto the pitch black flames that writhed. “My Night.” There were sharp intakes of breath at his words. “My Night is Lucius, Draco’s father.”

Xanxus growls darkly. “That bastard is one of your Knights?” Harry froze still. He didn’t move as Xanxus stood and towered over him. “He tried to kill you on more than three occasions.”

Harry sighed. “Indeed he is. Yes he has.” He pressed his hand to Xanxus’ chest to try calming him down. It wasn’t working this time. “Xan, what he has done in the past are indeed unforgivable. I do not fully trust him not to stab me in the back but he has a life debt to me.”

Xanxus stopped. “You’ve said before about life debts. They are impossible to break.” Harry smiled up at him to reassure him. 

“Life debts are volatile and dangerous but binding. He cannot harm me as long as it stands.” Harry’s eyes flickered with determined flames and power. “His life and his family's lives are mine to control or take due to it.”

Everyone was silent at that. Harry sighed. “Life Debts are enacted when you save a life. When I was seventeen I had myself tied to a life debt to Draco’s mother. She told her boss the man who was trying to kill me I was dead even though she knew I wasn’t. My debt was repaid when I spoke up at Draco’s, Lucius’, and Narcissa’s trails. A life for a life. She saved mine in return I saved theirs. Debt repaid and I was free of it.”

Xanxus cringed. “I owe you a life debt don't I?” Harry shook his head. 

“No love, that debt has long been repaid.” Harry said slipping his shirt back on but leaving one flame on his arm revealed. “I owed you a debt because you saved my flames and then I paid the debt by saving your life from the aurors who tried to kill you for stalking me. Debt paid. I know of no other life debts between the two of us.” He ran his fingers through Xanxus’ hair fixing loose feathers and removing tangles. 

He then looked up into Xanxus’ eyes. “I have collected a large amount of people owing me life debts though. Some lead all the way back to when I was eleven.” Xanxus gave him an impressed look. 

“Last flame then.” Xanxus says pointing to the Sky Flame wrapped in Earth Flames. 

Harry smiles softly. “My Oath, Bill. The eldest of the Weasleys’ seven children. He has a perfect blend of Sky and Earth flames. He has no sky attraction though and as such couldn’t gather guardians of his own. I took him into my knights though and he’s never been happier.”

Harry rolled his sleeve down and gave a yawn. “That’s all of my knights/guardians.” He snuggled into Xanxus’ arms which snaked around him. 

Xanxus smirked into Harry’s hair. “You tired?” Harry nodded, closing his eyes. Xanxus scooped him up not caring about those around him watching. Harry only whined a little before tucking his head under his husband’s chin. “Meetings over old man, brat, I'm going home.” He did stop on his way to the door and look back at Tsuna though. “You and Shitty Horse Trash should come by tomorrow. Harry and I'll remove that seal fully. Can’t have you not being at your strongest.”

Tsuna only nodded before watching them leave. The Varia following like duckling behind their leader. “Well, this was a strange meeting. I’m sure we will have more to talk about another time.” He stood up dismissing them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry laid with his head on Xanxus’ chest. He’d been awake only a few minutes. Yesterday’s events replayed in his head making him blush. He then remembered the two sky’s and he whimpered. They were gorgeous and made his soul sing. His mind flashed back to the seal on the Vongola Decimo and he wanted to help destroy it. 

A hand gripped his ass pulling him up to be face to face with his husband. “Be still or I'll make your behind sting.” His husband said letting some lust seep through. Harry shivered but snuggled closer. 

Harry started kissing up Xanxus’ neck. “Maybe I need a little bit of sting to make me behave.” He purred out. “You might need to spank me cause my thoughts are a bit naughty.”

He felt Xanxus’ grip on his hip and ass tighten. “Oh, how so my little kitten?” He looked up to meet his husband’s eyes. 

“Those two skys… My soul sings. I imagined them laid out beneath us or you taking the blonde as he takes Decimo who’s buried deep into me. You setting the pace of pretty much fucking them into me and decimo.” He said moving to straddle Xanxus’s chest. Doing so made the blanket pool around Xanxus and Harry naked as the day he was born on his chest.

Xanxus smirked and gave his little lover a swat. “I’ve had similar thoughts. Might have also imagined them double stuffing you as I watch naked from my throne.” His world had Harry moaning. Just as Xanxus was about to start something Harry stiffened. With a flick of his wrist they were both in a shirt and boxers. 

He let out a curse under his breath as Harry moved to lay back down beside him. “Don’t those boys ever sleep?” He asked when Harry laughed before getting out of the bed as the door opened. Two black haired boys barrelled in. One older and the other younger. The youngest was a mini clone of Harry and the other had Xanxus’s face structure and eyes. 

Harry hugged the boys close. “Welcome home you two. James, how was school? I thought you were staying for Easter break? Albus, how was your stay with Scorpius? Did you have fun?” 

Albus nodded happily and climbed Harry like a monkey. Harry watched as James moved to climb up into their bed and curl into Xanxus’ side. Both adults raised an eyebrow. James never acted like this. Harry kissed Albus’ head. “How about you go wake Pippy for breakfast? Papa, James, and I will be down soon. Then you can tell me all about everything okay?”

Albus nodded and climbed down to run off. Moving onto the bed He pressed himself against James' back. As soon as he did James started sobbing. He hugged him close. “Oh baby what’s wrong?” 

Xanxus just stayed quiet and ran his fingers through James’ hair. James clutched at Xanxus’ shirt tightly until his sobbs were just sniffles. Harry nuzzled his hair waiting for James to speak. They wouldn’t rush him. James curled into a ball between them. “I had a vision while at school and people are calling me freaky now.” He finally said.

Harry sighed. He knew eventually it would come to this. Harry sat up against the headboard. “Come here baby. Let me tell you about a boy who was named Freak and a girl who knew everything but always seemed crazy.” He scooped James up against his chest and let Xanxus slip behind both of them. He wrapped his arms around James while Xanxus wrapped his arms around both of them. 

Harry told of his childhood and how he was called Freak for most of his life. He told about how he was magic sensitive and no one cared. He told of how he grew up starved and abused. How he met Luna and she was a Seer. She was able to see things others couldn’t and knew things before they happened. Knew things no one else should know. 

James threaded his fingers into Harry’s so he had a hold of him. “So aunt Luna is like me?” He asked softly. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Luna can see things most can’t and that got her made fun of and bullied a lot. She knew things before even I did. She’s not an empath but i’ll give her a call. I’m going to speak with Minerva about you doing some home study until you are ready to go back.” 

James looked up at him. “I don’t have to go back?” He asked in the softest most scared voice Harry had ever heard him speak in. It broke his heart. Harry hugged him close. 

“No baby. I won’t make you go back.” Harry said, giving his head a kiss. “Now I believe we’ve left Albus alone with our House Elf long enough. He’s probably in a sugar comma.” 

Xanxus and James laughed and the three of them climbed out of the big bed. As James headed off down to the kitchens Harry turned to Xanxus. “I knew this would happen but not this soon. Luna gave me fair warning.” 

Xanxus hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. “We can deal with it. We’re strong enough to. After all we are Dragons.” Harry laughed at the kiss and how it had been placed where he was ticklish. Only Xanxus knew where he was ticklish. Well, Xanxus and Luna. 

Harry smiled. “Love you.” He said, closing his eyes and breathing in his husband’s scent. He felt people enter the wards of the manor yard. He felt around and two sets of sky flames greeted him along with all of Tsuna’s guardians and two suns. He purred like a cat and flicked his tongue. “We have guests, love.”

Xanxus had nipped his neck right over his jugular vein as his sign of love. When he heard of the guests he growled. “I feel them. Horse Trash and Boss Trash are here along with others.” Harry chuckled. 

“I guess we should go greet them before Eragor decides to eat them.” Harry said, leading himself and Xanxus down to the parlor. Belphegor and Teddy were already at the table with James and Albus. All four were eating well balanced breakfasts. As Harry walked past them he gave each a kiss on the head. “We’ll be right back boys.” 

Harry and Xanxus headed to the front door just as a knock was heard. Harry opened the door and greeted them with a smile till his eyes landed on the teenager in the fedora with sideburns. “Renato?” 

The teen went wide eyed. “Fleamont?” He took a step forward. Harry knelt down so they were eye level. Reborn reached out and pulled the glasses from Harry's face to look him over. “No, you don’t have Fleamont’s eyes.”

Harry smiled. “Fleamont was my paternal great grandfather.” He then took his glasses back so he could see the other. “You look just like the painting in Potter Manor.” He reached up to remove the Fedora. “May I?” 

Reborn nodded. Harry took his hat off and gasped. “You ARE the Renato from the painting. The Renato who was my great grandfather and great grandmother’s lover.” He gave a soft smile after his shock. “Fleamont and Euphemia will want to speak with you. They speak of you alot.” 

Reborn gaped at him. “They still live?” He then started counting on his fingers. “Impossible they’d be several hundred years old.” He stated taking his hat back. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Come with me.” He then stood and led them inside. Instead of going to the dining hall and kitchen area like they had planned he led them down a hallway and through a door that opened at his touch. Inside was a large hall of portraits. The portraits were moving though and the people within watching them. He walked down and stopped in front of a portrait of a man, woman, and a young Reborn. “Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter née Black.” 

Reborn gasped. “Euphie… Montie…” The two in the portrait gasped before smiling. The Reborn in the picture didn’t move like they did. “How?” He asked, not looking away from the couple in the painting. 

Harry smiled. “When a witch or wizard dies they can have their magical portrait activated. Their souls can interact as if they were still alive but cannot exit the painting. All the people in this hall are family or those I consider family. When Xanxus and I married I moved all the portraits and paintings in all of my estates and houses here.” He smiled up at the two in the portrait. “When someone who had a magical painting done dies the painting will awaken and start to talk, walk around, and interact. Some paintings need to be activated from their sleep state by a family member though.”

Xanxus walked down to the far end where there were open spaces. A fresh painting hung on the wall. “When did you put this one up?” Harry and the others, minus Reborn who was chatting away with Euphemia and Fleamont, moved to stand with him. It was a family portrait of them. 

Harry smiled. “Yesterday. This was the gift I had for you. A family portrait. A magical family portrait. Should I die before you you’ll still have me here with you and the boys.” He felt Xanxus wrap his arm around his waist. 

“We already had one done. Why another?” Xanxus asked nodding towards the one of just Harry and him a little ways away. 

Harry smiled. “The boys. When they grow old and pass they’ll be here as well. Gabriel and Teddy are adults already and we don’t know what can happen to them. Gabriel is a member of the Varia he can die at any moment. Teddy has yet to decide his career path. For all I know he could want to go chase dragons. That job is so deadly the handlers get eaten sometimes. I’m not going to stop him no matter what job he wants but still I'd prefer he choose a job that won’t get him killed or maimed on a daily basis.”

Teddy snorted as he walked forward. “That’s hypocritical coming from you. You are an auror and a member of Varia. Need I not remind you of your school years where every day someone tried to kill you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’d prefer none of my children followed in my footsteps.” He then heard a scream/yelp sound. He turned to see the Decimo standing in front of a line of paintings. A painting of awake and waving Vongola first generation. “Ah, I see you found Giotto Potter and his Knights.” 

There was silence before a collective ‘What?’ echoed through the room. Even Xanxus had said it. Harry tilted his head confused at their reaction. “Did you not know he was originally a Potter before he changed his name to Vongola then changed it again to Ieyasu Sawada?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact: I can sing and took choir in highshool


	9. 9

Harry led them over. “Hello Giotto. I see you have caused a bit of confusion here.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You told no one you were the missing Potter heir?” The blonde blushed and shook his head. “You told no one you ran away from home and started Vongola?” He shook his head again. “You didn’t tell your descendants they would be subjected to whatever the head of the Potter family chooses for them?” 

Giotto hung his head. “I didn’t want anything to do with my parents. I was the ‘broken’ child. They wanted to get rid of me anyways. My younger brother was more suited to lead the family. Plus, I couldn’t use my magic. To them I was a squib.” He sat down in the seat in the painting. “If I had stayed I wouldn’t have lived to see fifteen.”

Harry sighed. “You do realize as the Lord and Head of the Potter family I am responsible for Vongola’s actions as they technically belong to me?” Giotto scratched the back of his neck. Harry sighed. “You are no squib or the painting wouldn’t move. You activated your flames which are a branch of soul magic.”

Harry crossed his arms. “You are what’s known as a specialized mage. From birth your magic takes a specific form. You then could have used your magic through that specialized form like other wizards. Specialized mages also don’t usually require a wand. As it grows in power a focus can be needed thus your and Tsuna’s gloves. Kyouya’s tonfas, Xanxus’ guns, and so forth.”

Xanxus frowned. “But you…” He watched his husband closely. He could see how exhausted he was. Both mentally and physically. 

Harry nodded. “I was raised with a wand and thus I will never get a true focus. The wand is my crutch. I can do wandless magic but it strains me. Using a focus like a wand since eleven has molded my magic to that form. Should my flames decide I do need a focus it’ll be another wand or if the Potter family luck strikes again a staff similar to Merlins.”

Harry pulls out four wands. One of Holly that had marks like scars, one that had strange knobs on it, a black one with lava like cracks along it, and a solid white one that shimmered. “My crutches.” 

Harry felt magic form in the room. He turned to find a ghost-like form of Giotto standing beside Tsuna. “What have you done?” He asked in shock. 

Giotto hung his head. “Nothing of my own design. It has to do with the rings and their powers. It bound the wearer’s soul to it when we died.” His words shocked everyone in the room. 

Harry hung his head. “Tell me one thing.” Giotto looked him in the eye. “Do you actually remember your death?” There was silence at his words. 

Giotto’s eyes went unfocused. “I… I can’t remember. The last thing I remember was going into a temple and then... nothing.” His eyes widened. “The Simon familiglia… It was a meeting of everyone in the rings both Vongola and Simon…”

Harry sighed. “Follow me.” He then led them through the manor down into a room with a large tree on the wall. 

Xanxus raised an eyebrow. “When did you have this done?”

Harry smiled. “I spelled it there last night while you were in the shower.” He turned to it and pointed. “Feast your eyes on the Potter family tree. It magically updates the same as the family tapestry in my vault does.” Harry then turned to it running his fingers along the names. “Let’s see then.” 

After several minutes Harry stops at a scorched section. His breath hitches. “They scorched you from the tree. THEY SCORCHED YOU FROM THE FAMILY!” He screeched in anger. Flames of all colors burst from Harry starling everyone into jumping away from him. 

Giotto backed away in fear. “H...Harry?” He asked in a feeble voice.

Harry turned to him and they could all see his eyes were glowing and his hair was floating around his head. “I, Harrison James Potter, Lord and Head of the Potter family do hereby reinstate one Giotto Iscariot Potter, name changed Ieyasu Sawada, to the Potter family and his line. Magic hear my words. So mote it be!” His voice was echoing as he spoke. 

Giotto gasped as he felt a warmth enter him. Tears started streaming down his eyes. “I finally feel whole again… I haven’t felt this warmth since I left my parents…” He smiled brightly at Harry. “Thank you.” 

Harry had returned to normal but was having to lean into Xanxus to stay standing. He smiled softly. “Go ahead and check your name and watch the branches you have made with your line.” They all turned and watched the name repair itself and then start branching. 

Giotto watched wide eyed. “Yoshimune Sawada. Yoshinobu Sawada. Ietsuna Sawada. Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. Tsunayoshi Sawada.” He said as the names appeared. 

Harry tapped his finger against Giotto’s name. “Read the status.” 

Everyone did so and there was a collective shout from almost everyone. “ALIVE!” All eyes turn to Giotto in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a long while. Thought i'd give it to you now.


End file.
